The Passion of the Sky
by Ice-Phoenix-chan
Summary: The sky always acted in a funny way or so we think. On days where the sun isn’t out, it seemed gloomy, affecting our mood. When the sun is out, it cheers us up, making us happier and more energetic. Then, there are days where you are down and depressed...


**The Passion of the Sky**

By: Ice-Phoenix-chan

* * *

The sky always acted in a funny way… or so we think. On days where the sun isn't out, it seemed gloomy, affecting our mood. When the sun is out, it cheers us up, making us happier and more energetic. Then, there are days where you are down and depressed, regardless of the way the sky is. On those days, it is like the sky pities you. Sometimes, it even rains; as if it was crying for you. On those rainy days, it is as if the sky rained _just_ for you, as if it was planned out like a drama, the sky acting upon your feelings just to make it even more dramatic… which sometimes discourages you even more.

* * *

'Paperwork…' He sighed. It was a monotonous afternoon; he was doing paperwork, Matsumoto's light snores echoed through the office… Though the usual sun and the chirping of birds were missing today and were replaced by gloomy clouds and sounds of wispy raindrops drumming softly on the roof. 

The white haired captain repositioned himself towards the window. '_I wonder if there will be thunder tonight…_' he concerned. She always has been afraid of thunder…

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_The room was illuminated for a brief moment, then, a few seconds later, a clap of thunder followed; roaring with the heavy rain pounding everywhere. The sound of wind blowing, shaking trees and other objects suddenly came, diminishing the sound of the rain. In between all that was a girl's scream; slightly muffled by the blankets she had wrapped herself around._

_He sat there beside the lump of blankets that she was surrounded in; covering his ears, blanket-less. It was like a symphony… a vile-sounding one… Or should he describe it as 'annoying'? He didn't know. He just wanted it to stop so he could go to sleep._

_After a few more minutes of it, he couldn't take it anymore. "STOP SCREAMING! IT'S JUST A STUPID THUNDERSTORM!" He yelled._

_She stopped screaming for a moment but soon, her shriek turned into sniffles. He sighed._

"_You know what?" He suggested. "Bite me."_

_She crawled out of her fortress of blankets and stared at him oddly._

"_Bite me." He said again._

"_Won't that hurt?" She asked._

"_What do you think!" He bellowed. _

"_Yes…"_

"_Better than your screaming… it's already bad enough as it is with the thunder. I. Want. Sleep." He stated._

_The thunder snarled again. She bit him._

"_OWWW!" He howled._

"_Sorry…" She apologized sheepishly._

"…" _A thought came to his mind, reddening his cheeks. "…You know what?" He tried to make his voice seem as tired as he can, fake-yawning in the middle. "Hug me when you're scared," he said nonchalantly._

_She nodded._

-_End Flashback_-

* * *

'_Should I go comfort her?_' he asked himself. It's not like he doesn't want to go… but more of if she _wants _him to go. He wondered if she has even _forgiven_ him yet. He swept the matter into the back of his mind and continued with his paperwork.

* * *

Since the matter came into his mind, he didn't get any paperwork done. Finally, he decided to go to help her feel better. 

He carried two blankets with him and entered the building her jail cell was held. The large, macho, muscular guard quickly acknowledged him and opened the cell for him.

"Shiro-chan…" She greeted as he entered the cell.

"Here," He handed her the blankets and turned to leave.

A clap of thunder was suddenly heard. It was as if it was planned out; it clapped at perfect timing… He didn't know if the sky did this for him, or for her.

She let out a screamed and quickly held on to him. "Don't go!" She pleaded.

Since he had been assuming that she still hasn't forgiven him, he was somewhat shocked. Quickly recovering, he secretly smiled to himself, relieved that he had been forgiven.

"Fine, as long as you don't wet the blankets like you do every time, bed-wetter Momo!" He joked.

She didn't know if she should be happy or if she should be mad.

The white-haired captain called the guard over. "I'll keep watch… you are dismissed until the thunderstorm stops."

"Yes," he answered and locked the two in. As impossible as it sounds, he swore that he heard the large, macho, muscular guard giggled. Hitsugaya threw a pillow at his head. And as impossible as this sounds, the guard got a bump on his head… yes, from a pillow.

Hinamori shook her head. '_The fury of captains…_'

Suddenly, the thunder growled again.

Hinamori screamed; her screams muffled by the white-haired captain's embrace…

-_Fin_-

A/N: Okay, no. Not _that_ if you're thinking of '_that_' (as in what the guard is thinking) -.-;;

* * *

Second Ending (just for the humour)

* * *

The authoress is in the basement of her house, sitting in front of her computer, only half sober. Somehow, she came up with the plot in the morning when she was woken up by her parent's alarm clock and tried to go to sleep again. Currently, she is only half awake, hungry, and cold… and possibly attempting to be pitiful…? Okay, no she's not. Anyway, she starts typing nonsense on her computer after she finished a, rather, pathetic and unfluffy fic. 

Suddenly, random idea struck her brainless head. "Aha! Why don't they have a flood…" her fingers start flying over the keys over the keyboard. "and then… it rains for seven days and seven nights non-stop and they all drown and die!..." Her fingers stopped and she collapsed on top of her keyboard, making "_iwofsi;onaito5 bn_" appear on the screen and caused the computer to go "bing".

'_That was the stupidest idea I ever had. What am I thinking?_' She asked herself and deleted the short passage she just wrote, including the "_iwofsi;onaito5 bn_".

Out of nowhere, another idea came to her. "What if…" Her fingers began to fly again.

'_She was talking to herself again…'_ Her brother, who just came downstairs and sat beside her (not that he wanted to, it's just that their parents placed his computer there), eyed her with a strange look.

"Unexpectedly, the thunderstorm held out for seven days and seven nights… " She typed according to the words she mouthed. "and no, it didn't' cause a flood and they didn't die" she quickly added. "and since Hitsugaya was such an idiot to tell the guard not to come back until the thunderstorm stopped, the guard didn't come until seven days… no, eight days and seven nights later. During that time, Hinamori was really scared so she didn't let go of Hitsu-chan… I mean Shiro-chan… or… screw it… anyway, on the first day, Hitsugaya got a leg cramp but Hina-chan didn't let him move. On the second day, Hitsu-chan got an… arm cramp! But Hina-chan didn't let him move." She reverted back to their nicknames. "On the third day, Hitsu-chan got a… cramp cramp! I mean the real cramps… the cramp cramps. Ya, those. But Hina-chan didn't let him move. On the fourth day, Hitsu-chan got a… an… I dunno… some sort of cramp… But Hina-chan didn't let him move. And since I can't think of any more types of cramps for three more days… you can just imagine them." She nodded to herself.

"Finally, on the seventh day, Hitsu-chan got another type of cramp and was hungry so he was glad the guard cam back!" She continued typing. "Yes, finished!" She smiled to herself. "The End." She hammered on her keyboard. Without knowing how odd and bad her fic was, she smiled and quickly submitted it to and hoped for many reviews. –hint hint… haha, joking… but… ya… you decide.-

* * *

Okay, that was incredibly stupid… the fic was stupid and that was stupid too… It is kind of what happened though… Ya, I'm currently "only half awake, hungry, and cold… and" not "attempting to be pitiful" but ya… the actual fic was too short and since the "ideas" in part two came to me, I decided to write them out just for the humour… Not that I'm funny… -sweatdrops- I'm actually not really like that but I'm sure that you know that around all authors/authoresses are half insane ; ) so you can judge… Anyway… I hope you somewhat enjoyed it though, as I've said in part two, it's not very good or fluffy… And the title is very stupid too... -sweatdrops- 

For the second part, I drew a little doujinshi (fan comic/manga) of the incident of Hitsugaya having all the cramps and stuff of that incident. The URL is here: -begin URL- www . -insert slash here- deviation-insert slash here- 36853054 end URL-- please take out the spaces... if you are having trouble, I have the link in my profile... sorry for the inconvienience... hope you'll enjoy it -sweatdrops-


End file.
